Friends with Benifits
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: Edward and Bella had been friends from the time they were two, they were each others first at everything,they were friends with benifits, but after one fun weekend thing can change, babies can be made? secrets will be told? and lives can change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Friends with Benefits**

**Summery: **

Edward and Bella had been friends from the time they were two, they were each others first at everything, from their first kiss to their first to their first time. Bella loved Edward, but felt that should could never tell him, for worry that it would destroy their friendship. Fondly enough, Edward felt the same way for Bella. So at this point in time, they were just friends with benefits.

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

Beep, beep, beep.

What the fuck? Oh right school.

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock that was blasting in my ear. I rolled over to look at the time, **Fuck**! 7:45, I was later again. I jumped out of my nice, warm cozy bed and sprinted to the bath room. I hurried through my shower, rushed to gather my mess of long brown hair up in to a high pony tail, and add a small amount of makeup. I ran back to my and grabbed my back pack and phone, purse and keys, I threw my packet of smokes in to.

Grabbing the warm leather jacket from the end of my bed I sprinted down the stairs, only tripping once and managing to catch myself before any harm was done.

"Bella your late!" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I got that!" I called back as I ran out in to the rain and to my black comet that Phil, my moms new boy toy had brought me to win me over, like I gave a shit who she was fucking!?

I gunned the engine and pleaded out of the drive way, this would make it 17 days in a row in which I had been late to school.

I pulled into the school parking lot just as the second bell was sounding, wow; I made good time this mourning. I parked in my normal spot next to Edward on the end of our row of cars, that is, Alice's yellow 911, Emmett's Jeep, Jaspers bike, and Rosalie's red BMW. I threw on my, or Edwards leather jacket and ran threw the rain in to main building to my home room class.

**EPOV**

She was late again; could that girl ever get up on time?

Mr., Banner was calling roll, when he got to Bells name he simply skipped it and moved on, knowing that there was no way in hell that she was here on time.

Just as he finish taking roll the door banged open and there stood Bella, clad in my warn leather jacket that she had stolen over the winter brake, I didn't really care, she looked hot in it.

"Sorry Mr. B, had car trouble." She told him with her big puppy dog eyes; Mr. Banner just sighed and marked her here. She winked at me as she sat down next to me.

"You know, maybe you should get Rose to have a look at the comet, I mean this is the 8th time in the last two weeks that it's been giving you trouble." I winked at her and nudged her arm.

"Shut up," she lightly punched my arm, "If you didn't work me over 'ALL' weekend, I wouldn't be so tiered." She smirked at me, stressing the 'all week end'. It was true, my parents were out of town this past week end and Bella and I didn't t come out of my room.

After home room we went our separate ways, I had music and Bella had art. I would see her at lunch and in bio last two, so I wasn't complaining. I dropped my books down at my table in Music, next Mike, I didn't choose to sit here, we were assigned seats.

"Hey Cullen?"

I raised my brow in acknowledgement.

"Are you and Swan a thing yet? Or is she free game?" he sneered at me, I glared at him, in actual fact she was free to see whom ever she wanted, but like hell I would let this piece of shit anywhere close to her.

"Stay away from Bella" I glared at him, staring him down, daring him to challenge me.

"What ever man." He huffed and turned back to his notes.

It really got to me when other guys would ask me about Bella, yes it's true that we are not together, as in a couple. But anyone with a brain could tell that I loved her, and that she had to have had some form of feeling for me. We had pretty much been together from the time we started junior high. She was my first everything, and you don't just forget that. Yeah there had been a few times I had hooked up with other girls, but only when Bella would tell me too, she felt that people would start to think that we were together, I didn't see the problem in that.

After the first four classes of the day i dragged myself to lunch, I sat on the picnic table that our group had sat at from the time we started high school.

"Sup man?" Emmett bellowed as he jumped onto the table across from me.

"Nothing, Just Mike asking about Bella." I sighed and Emmett just nodding his head and started to eat his food that our mother had packed him. The boy eats like it was his last supper.

"Hey there" Bella slid into my lap and I buried my face in the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Baby? What's wrong?" She cupped my face in her warm hands making me look up at her. She stared into my eyes for a moment. "Come with me" she got up and pulled me along behind her. She sat down under and tree, where the gowned was dire. She pulled me down with her, so that my head lay in her lap so that she could play with my hair.

**BPOV **

I ran my fingers through his hair, smoothing it back out of his eyes. I knew that something was wrong just by the look in his eye. Edward had a sensitive hart and was hurt easily, but only I could tell, he put up a good front.

"What happened baby?" I asked as I placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Nothing, just people who think that they know us, and our relation." He sighed and captured my hand; bring it to his lips kissing my pram. I smiled at him, he was right, everyone just thought that we were fuck buddies, but they were wrong. I love Edward with all my hart, I just can't tell him that, I have a fear of rejection, and I really don't want to mess up the friendship we have.

"I know baby, just tell them to get fuck, like I do." I tried to lighten the situation. He chuckled a little and pulled my face down so that he could kiss me. He realest my lips and stared up into my eyes.

"Always" he said

"And forever" I finished

I smiled at him, god I loved this boy, to bad he doesn't know it.

**Ok so this is chapter one, what do you think?**

**I've combined two of my fav things, twilight and one tree hill, and then put a little Mariah twist on it. Lol **

**So tell me what you think and I will get started on chapter two ASAP. **

**Love always Mariah **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, I know fast right? Lol **

**Anyway here's chapter two. Lemon in this chapter **

**Chapter two**

**BPOV**

"OH, OH god Edward yea right there!!!" I screamed out in pleasure gripping Edwards head board as he continued to pump into me harder, he lightly grazed his teeth along my collarbone just the way I liked it.

"Cum for me baby, cum around me." Edwards's voice was husky and he was panting heavily, I was almost at my peck, I just need one more thing to bring me over the edge. As if he could read my mind he reached down and pinched my clit. That was it I spilled over the edge, screaming Edwards's name.

"OH god Beeeelllaaaaaa!!" Edward called has he hit his own pick.

Edward fell on top of me, panting heavily; I ran my finger threw his hair as we court our breath. He slowly rolled off of me and I snuggled into his side.

"Edward?" I asked, tracing my fingers up his hip bone.

"Yeah babe?" he asked, kissing the tope of my hair.

"Mike asked me last night after school." I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"What did you say?" he asked.

I felt bad that I was doing this, but if Edward and I weren't going to be together, then I wasn't going to spend my life waiting for him, no matter how much i loved him.

"I, I said that I would think about, what do you think?" I looked up at him, he didn't look happy, but we were just friends, right? I thought that was what he wanted?

"Mike is a pervert, but if you want him, got at it, who am I to stop you?" he started to get out of bed. "I'm not your boyfriend, right?" he mumbled the last part.

"Fine I will." Before he could finish getting out of the bed I was up and had my panties and bra back on.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching me find the rest of my cloths with had been thrown around the room in our hast earlier.

"Leaving Edward, sometimes, when you say stuff like that…I … just don't…uuurrh where are my pants!!" I yelled throwing Edwards leather jacket at him, it hit him in the face with a smack. "Sorry" I grumbled. I was pissed, when ever I would talk about other guys he got shitty, I never knew if we were up or down, I love him I really do but some times he makes it harder for me to finally tell him.

Something hit me in the back of the head, I spun around to see that Edward had threw my pants at me and he himself was now wearing a pair of boxers.

"Thanks" I said as I struggled to put them on.

"I'll call you later" I mumbled as I walked out of his room only to walk right into Emmett.

"Is it safe to go in, like he had cloths on yeah?"

"Like I care what he's wearing. Move please." I pushed past him and ran down to my car and sped home. Trying to make it before I started to cry.

**EPOV **

Why did I say that? Now she's pissed at me. I threw the leather jacket on the bed, just as my door slammed open.

"Man, what did you do? One minute I hear you two up here going at it then there was all this yelling, Bella even yelled at me." Emmett looked shocked because of the last part.

"I may have brought up the hole ' I'm not your boyfriend' thing, although in my defense she did just tell me, after we had just had sex that Mike, of all people had asked her out."

I picked up my baseball and threw it at the wall, leaving a big ass dint in it. FUCK, mom was going to kill me.

"Nice man, on both occasions." He shook his head, "What I don't get is why you don't just grow a pair and ask her out, trust me when I tell you that the answer will be yes." I looked up at Emmett, he was watching me.

"Not anymore." I sighed.

"Man, you're an idiot if you think that, Bella loves you. And somewhere inside that thick head of yours you know that." He threw the baseball back to me and left.

I fell back on my bed with a puff of air, my leather jacket in hand, I knew what I could do to brake the ice a little, just so she would let me back in.

**BPOV **

After I got home that night I went straight up to bed, I didn't want to have to deal with the world any longer. I didn't see why Edward and I just couldn't be together, Rose and Alice kept telling me that he wanted it, I knew that I did. So why couldn't he just man up and ask me?

The next mourning I was late for school again, I went through my normal pattern. But as I was about to grab Edwards jacket off the end of my bed, I realized that I had thrown it at him, Fuck, it was like my safety blanket when he wasn't there. With a sigh I made my way slowly down the stairs.

"Your late again Bella" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Sorry" I said as I grabbed my old hoddie from the rack by the door.

"There's a present for you on the sofa Bells."

I frowned as I looked from my dad, who was standing in the kitchen doorway to the living room. He nodded his head in the direction. I slowly made my way into the living, and there lying on the arm of the sofa, was Edwards's worm leather jacket, with a small note on top.

The note read,

_Bells baby, _

_I'm sorry for how I acted, and this jacket is yours now._

_Always and forever baby, don't forget that, _

_I'm always here for you._

_Edward –xxx- _

I felt my eyes beginning to water, my god I loved this boy. I smiled as I ripped the old hoddie off and disgraced it on the ground, I slid the soft leather over me and relished in the feeling.

"Buy daddy, see you later." I waved as I ran out the door. I raced to school, sliding into my spot, I was not only on time but I was early this mourning, I seen all my friends staring in shock at my car. I jumped out, with my jacket on, and sprinted as fast as I could to Edward who was standing in the middle of our group. I jumped up and flung myself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby." I cried into his neck. I placed kisses all over his face before I captured his lips with my own; Edward kissed me back with his own desire.

"So, dose this mean that you forgive me?" he asked, with his trade mark smirk on his lips, in answer I simply kissed him again, showing him how much he was forgiven.

"Come on love birds, we have class to attended if you ever plain to get out of the hell hole of a town." Rosalie, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward, but he soon court up to me and draped his arm over my shoulder pulling me into his side, we fit so well together.

"So Alice, what's the plain for this weekend?" I asked as we entered the main building.

"Well, the basketball game is Saturday night, and there is a big party at Masons after so I figured we could hit that, and Sunday we could all chill at my place. The parental units are out this weekend." She read this from her sparkly pink planner that she always had with her.

"Speaking of the game Alice, we have cheer practice after school and Edward and Jasper have practice as well. Which leaves bevies and but head here on there own," Rose shot Emmett and I a look, which said, they can not be left alone.

"Its nice to know that you have faith in us Rose, we can be left alone for a few hours you know, I was even thinking of coming to sit in the GYM and watch while I do some home work." I told her as I grabbed a few books out of my locker.

"Yeah yeah, let's go Jazz; we'll be late to home room." She pulled jasper down the hall. We all laughed then went our own ways.

Edward and I sat down in home room together; there were only a few people, which was odd for me.

"You know babe, I love it when you watch me train, makes me hot." He whispered the last part in my ear, running his tough out along the shell of it. I shuttered at the feeling.

"Yeah? Maybe I should take Alice up on her offer to be on the cheerleading squad" I giggled, but Edwards eyes brighten at the idea. "NO, NO way would I ever do that" I shook my head.

"I know, but you would still look so hot in that uniform." He smirked at me.

I gave him a sly smile, "Well, if you're a good boy, I may just be able to get my hands on one of the uniforms." I winked at him, Edward smiled big at me and I giggled a little.

Oh yeah, this weekend would be so much fun.

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have a beta right now, if you would like to beta this story you know what to do. **

**Anyway tell me what you think. **

**Oh and if you are confused or would like some clarification on anything just ask. **

**Love always Mariah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again, yes I did change the story a little but it is still basically the same. Don't hate me. Lol anyway one with chapter three. **

**Chapter tree **

**BPOV **

"Come on Alice, I know there are spare uniforms for the cheerleading team. I promise I will get it back to you clean and I one piece." I pleaded with my best friend. I really wanted to do this for Edward.

"Fine Bella, you can have the uniform, IF, you join the team." My mouth fell open; I was planning on telling Edward how I felt this weekend.

"Alice, I'm going to tell him after the game." I confessed to her. The next thing I knew my ears were piercing, Alice was jumping up and down screaming.

"Oh my god, oh my god, finally, yay. Ok you can have the uniform." She kept jumping up and down. "But my conditions still stand, for the uniform you have to join the team." The smile never left her face.

Lunch had just started and Alice and I were the only ones at our table so far. I sighed and looked around the court yard, then back to Alice who was still bouncing a little.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only for Edward, and I want start till next week." I pointed a finger at her and she screamed louder if that was even possible.

"Hey babe, what's with all the screaming?" Edward sat down behind me, so that his legs were on either side of me, and pulled me so that my back was pressed up to his chest.

"Nothing important." I smiled at him and kissed his neck. "What you got to eat?" I asked as I stole his lunch bag that Esme gave all her boys. "Yum chicken and salad roll."

I started to eat his roll and Edward frowned at me before taking a big bite out of it.

"Mmmm, it is good." He said with a mouth full. I giggled and took another bite.

Edward and I shared his lunch and the others slowly made their way to the table. Alice and Rose were talking softly to each other and every now and then they would look over at me. Emmett was stuffing his face and jasper was going over some plays for tomorrow nights game.

"You staying at mine after practice? Or you going home?" Edward asked.

"Sorry babe, having dinner with Charlie tonight, and I cant come over tonight because I have a hole lot of home work to do if I want to chill axes all weekend." I gave him a sad smile and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Fine, I guess I can get one of the cheerleads to help me with my little problem." He sighed; I sat up straight and glared at him playfully.

"OH I don't think so Mr." I grabbed his hand dragged him to my car, the hole time he had a big ass goofy smile on his face.

We got to my car and I pushed him into the back seat, crawling in on top of him. He kissed my hard and I didn't hold back. I ripped his shirts over his head and ran my hands down his chest, all the while bighting my lip, knowing that it drove him mad. He kissed down my neck and sucked lightly on my pulse point, then he sucked and nipped a bit harder, I knew that he would leave a mark there.

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it with my jacket and Edwards's shirt on the front seat.

"OH god Bella" he moaned when I ran my hand over his growing 'problem' it was a good thing that I had warn my black mini today and I just shimmied out of my panties. I realest Edward from his jeans, and ground my hips over him getting him ready for me.

"You ready baby?" I asked in a slow sultry voice. He moaned in response and I trust my hips down on him, both of us moaning and groaning as I moved over him.

"OH yes, I'm not going to last long baby." He whispered huskily in my ear. I smirked and ground down harder, I nipped and sucked at Edwards's neck while he reached down and stroked my bundle of nerves.

"YES, oh god YES," I screamed as I hit my peck and came, Edward Cumming just after me.

"Mmmm, well that was fun." He whispered and we both laughed. We got dressed and just as I was about to put my panties back on Edward stopped me.

"What?" I looked at him, them I knew what he wanted, I put my panties in the glove box and clubbed out of the car, Edward right behind me.

The bell sounded and we made our way to Bio, which had closed in fronts on the tables, oh what fun.

**I know that it was short, but it was good right? **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Love always Mariah **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so thanks to all of you how reviewed, I love getting them and your feed back. Lemon in here, lol **

**Oh yeah and SM owns it all, I forgot to put that in before, my bad. **

**Chapter four**

**BPOV **

**Tow weeks after the big game. **

It had been two whole weeks and I still could not tell Edward how I felt, I wanted to the night that I dressed up or him, but we got a little preoccupied with, uh, cough, other things.

Edward was very happy when I dressed up for him, but now I have to suffer the consequences.

**Flash back, tow weeks earlier**

Alice and I had spent all morning setting up my room in school colours, and stuffed basketballs everywhere. I was going to give Edward his surprise tonight after the game.

Alice made my try on the uniform so that she could see how I looked in it. She loved it of course, I how ever felt like a dick. But this was the price I would pay for that man that I loved.

We won the game by 10 points and then everyone went back to Masons for the after party.

Edward and Jasper weren't drinking and neither was I, But Emmett was smashed and Rose was following him around, making sure he didn't get into to much trouble. Alice and I were dancing in the middle of Mason's living room to Sexy Bitch. I got to about 10:30 when Alice told me it was time to put the plan into motion.

I strutted over to where Edward and Jasper where sitting and straddled Edwards lap. I smirked at him when he raised his brown at me.

"Hey there Mr. Captain." I smiled slyly and ran my fingers through his hair; I ground my hips down on his lap, feeling his newly acquired hard on. "I have a surprise for you at my place in an hour, be there." I kissed the side of his face and got up, meeting Alice at the door and leaving a very stunned Edward.

Alice and I speed to my house, once there she got me dressed and ready, doing my hair and make-up.

15minutes later Alice left and I only had to wait a few minutes for Edward to knock on the door. I pulled the door open, leaning up against the door frame. Smirking at the look on his face.

"Hey there Captain, welcome to the real after party." I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in the door.

"Oh please tell me I'm not dreaming" he whispered as I sucked on his neck as we moved up the stairs to my room.

"Nope, this is all real baby." I said, popping the 'p'.

I push my door open and Edward already had his hands up my skirt. I moved back from him. He looked around the room.

"I can't believe you did all this for my Bells." He pulled me in for a hung, kissing the side of my neck. I smiled at him and slowly pushed him down on to my queen sized bed, crawling my way over him.

"I would do anything for you Edward" I whispered as I kissed him softly. He smiled back at me.

He ran his hands up my sides, along the sides of my breast then back down to my hips. We were taking this slowly, we slowly undressed each other, creasing and rubbing each other in the right spots. Once we were both ridden of our cloths, Edward flipped us over so that he was hovering above me.

"You, are so beautiful." He whispered, as he began to kiss his way down my body. Paying particular attention to my breast, giving each the same attention, he kissed and licks and sucked his way down my body. When he got to my pussy, the placed kisses all over it before genially sucking on my throbbing clit.

"Mmmm" I monad out when he starts to flick his tough over it. Tracing his hand up my leg he brings it up between my legs, rubbing his finger around my entrance before pushing it in. "Oh god, more, please Edward more." I moaned out. Completing he adds another finger and starts to genially pump them with in me. I can start to feel my wall quiver and so can Edward, he pulls away from me. "Hey!?"

He just smirks and moves back up my body, rubbing his hard on against my lower belly.

"Relax baby, you'll get your release." He kissed me on my lips before positioning himself at my throbbing core. He pushed in and we both moaned out at the feeling.

"Oh, god baby your always so tight." He gowned in my ear.

All that you could here throughout my room was our panting and moaning and skin slapping.

"Mmmm, Edward Yes I'm almost there, yes." I cried, feeling myself close around him.

"Oh god." He moaned.

We both came at the same time, me milking him dry.

"Oh god baby, that was so good." He whispered to me. I smiled into the dark room, now I could tell him.

"Edward, I have to tell you something…" I started

"Bella you up…!?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?!?!?"

And that's when my mom walked in; I could only say one thing.

"What are you doing here." I all but whispered. 

**End Flashback. **

Thankfully Renee hadn't told Charlie so both Edward and I are still alive, but now my sitting in the Gym watching Edward practices, I'm wearing this stupid fucking uniform, Edward still doesn't know how I feel and I'm late. What else could go wrong in my life?

"Bella come on!" Alice called me over. I huffed and got up, Edward shot me a wink as I went over to stretch with the other girls.

After practice when we where walking to the cars I dragged Rose and Alice into the girls locker room.

"What the hell B? Fuck." Rose huffed as she sat down on the bench.

"I have to tell you guys some thing." I started and they both just nodded, waiting for me to go on.

"I think I'm pregnant……"

There mouths hit the floor.

**Well my lovely followers what did you think? **

**Please review and I will update ASAP.  
love you all **

**Love Mariah **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg…left it as a cliff hanger but I so have to update like now, coz I have to get this written down before I forget it. Lol **

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV **

I waited for one of them to say something, anything. They didn't, they just stared at me. Mouths hanging open, eyes wide.

"Guys?" I said, Rose snapped out of it first.

"Is it Edwards?" I could have slapped the bitch, 'it it Edwards?" why I ort to….

"YES! My god Rose, what the hell I'm not a total slut." I was an inch from slapping her.

"Sorry, I'm kind of in shock, so have you taken a test? How late are you?" she asked I just shook my head.

"No not yet, and only a week, but I've never been late before, I'm scared you guys." I felt my eyes start to water. I was only 17 and I could possibly be having a baby.

Alice still hadn't said anything so when she started jumping up and down scream I almost hit the roof.

"OH MY GOD! YOUR PRMMMMMM" both Rose and I jumped forward and covered her mouth so that if anyone was in hearing rang they wouldn't hear.

"Alice! Shhhhhhhh" I shushed her.

"Sorry" she said looking down.

"You should talk with Edward about this Hun, see what he thinks. Come on, We'll go to the chemist now and get you a few test." **(A/N: I know that it would take longer to find out in real life, but this is my story, so bite me if you don't like it) **

The girls and I walked out into the car park where the boys were still waiting for us, Edward watched me walk, feeling self concuss I covered my belly with my arms.

"Hey, we have some stuff to do, so we'll meet up with you boys later." Rose smiled and jumped into the front seat of my car, I had picked Rose up this mourning, and Alice got in her's. As I was about to step into my car Edward held my arm.

I looked up at him, "Are you ok?" he asked, I nodded and smiled, kissing him on the cheek I got into the car and sighed.

"Lets do this." I looked over at Rose, as she smiled reassuringly at me.

Two hours later the three of us were sitting on my bed, each holding a box that had pitches of babies on them. I had peed on all three little sticks and we still had 4minutes before we could check.

"I think I should call Edward?" I said, more of a question them a statement.

"That's a good idea B." Rose told me. "Here" she handed me my phone, I shakily hit his speed dial and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Edward answered

"Ummm, can…can you… come over?" I asked, stuttering a little.

"Yeah I'll be there in 5." He said

"K" I hung up before he could ask any questions. Rose put her arm around me, trying to comfort me.

All I could think about was how I was going to be a teen mom, not knowing if the father of her baby even loved her, and that the police chief of Forks was going to commit murder.

I the door banged opened and Edward walked in, he took in the scene in front of him and ran over to me, just had the alarm on my phone went off.

"Bella? Baby what's wrong? What's going on?" he asked panicked. I put up my hand, telling him to wait.

"I love you Edward, not just as a friend, or a lover. But I'm in love with you. Do you love me?" I looked into his eyes, waiting to see he sprint to the door. Instead he leaded down and kissed me, with so much passion I thought I was going to faint.

"I love you so much Bella, more then anything in the world." He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine.

I took a deep breath and got up, walking over to the bath room sink I looked down at the three tests sitting there, they all had little plus sighs facing up at me. Rose jumped up and ran over to look; she gasped and looked over to Alice and Edward, who were still sitting in my room.

"Go" she pushed me to the door. I had the three tests in my hand. I sat back down in front of Edward.

"Edward, I have to tell you something." I whispered, he nodded telling me to go on. "I'm pregnant" I told him, it barley coming out as a whisper.

"WH…what?" he looked at all of us as if it were some kind of sick joke. "Oh my god" he said, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, Rose and Alice left my room to give us some time.

"No, baby, don't be, a baby is not a problem or something to be sorry for, a baby is a blessing." He told me kissing my forehead. I nodded but I still began to cry, he didn't run, he still wanted me.

Edward moved us to lay down on my bed, he rapped his arms around me, his hands resting on my belly. I put my hands on top of his, this is how is was always meant to be.

"I love you, Always..." he began,

"And Forever, I love you too" I whispered falling asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry that I haven't been up dating, but here you go, hope that you like. **

**Chapter 6, Telling**

**BPOV **

It had been almost a week, and still it was only the four of us that knew, not even Emmett or Jasper. I felt bad that I hadn't told any of them, but I had to tell Charlie first. I was so scared that he would disown me; I didn't want to disappoint him. Edward and I had a doctor's appointment tomorrow after school in Seattle.

Since Edward found out that I was pregnant he has been so protective, he even stopped smoking, but he was still drinking, but I wasn't asking him to stop. I loved him the way that he is, and I wouldn't want him any other way, but for my Edward.

He was reading all the baby books he could get his hands, looking things up that I should be doing now, and in the time to come.

I felt as if everyone at school knew that something was up; felt that they were all looking at my stomach. Edward would always have his arm rapped around me. And when Mike Newton came up to me and asked if I wanted to go out, Edward decked him. Which Emmett found overly funny. The school had now made up their minds that we were a real couple now, not just friends with benefits.

The coach had pulled the boys back in for post season training and Emmett had just started up training again to, so it was just me and the girls for most f the time after school. Alice was happy that she would get to go shopping for the new baby. Right now she was sitting on my bed room floor with my lap top shopping online for a crib, and a few other big things, like change tables, pushers, self rocking swings, etc. She was having fun so I let her go, Rose was painting my toes, while sat and stared at my still flat stomach.

"Do you think that Charlie will disown me?" I asked Rose, she just snorted and shook her head.

"NO way B, he loves you, he may be a little disappointed, but he will not disown you." She said and went back to painting my toes.

I sighed and ran my hand over my belly, after the doctor confirmed it tomorrow I would tell Charlie and Renee.

"OOOOOO, its time for Glee" Alice shouted as she jumped up to switch my TV on, I just laughed at her, although Glee was our favorite TV show.

After Glee the girls headed out, and I hit the hay early. I wanted to be at school, kind of on time tomorrow. I set my alarm and clawed under the covers.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

I jumped up, 7:45, FUCK!!!! I can never get up on time.

Again I ran through my mourning routine, I grabbed Edward jacket and ran own the stairs. Charlie was standing at the bottom with an apple and my bag in his hands.

"Come on Bells, I'm late for work." He said as I shrugged my bag on.

"Sorry daddy." I smiled and ran out to the comet.

I speed to school and made it to the parking lot just as the bell was ringing. I sighed and grabbed all my things, strolling to class. I still had a flat belly, so I was wearing a tank top under Edwards jacket, and a pare of skinny jeans. I wanted to show off my body before I started to show.

I strolled in to home room, everyone else in the room didn't really notice me, but Edward look like he was about to have some kind of hart attack.

"Sup sir." I said as I walked past him, he just grunted and marked me here. "Sup baby" I leaned down and kissed him softy on the lips.

"Bella, please don't do that again. If your going to be late please call me, I started thinking that something horrible had happened." He said and pulled me into his lap. I giggled and kissed the side of his neck.

"Baby, just because I'm, you know, doesn't mean that I have changed all that much, I still can't wake up on time." I smiled at him.

"I know, sorry. I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you, or our baby." He placed his hand on my belly and smiled up at me.

For the rest of the day it was pretty normal, we went to class, lunch, made-out for a little while, then the final bell rang out. My breath court, I stumbled my way to my locker. Edward was leaning up against it, he watched me walk towards him, and he could see the fright in my eyes. I got to my locker and Edward rapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be ok love; everything is going to be ok." He told me as he ran his hands up and down my back.

After my little breakdown we made it out to the cars. I was going to drive my car home and Edward would follow me, then I would just get in his car to go to the doctors. About an hour later we were pulling in to the doctor's office.

We went in and sighed in, and all the papers that the nurse behind the counter handed us, in the pit of my stomach I felt as if I knew that woman from somewhere, but I couldn't place her.

We sat for about 15 minutes in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs before my name was call. Edward and I walked into the room behind the nurse that gave me the erg to punch her in the face. I have no idea why.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Doctor lin May." The short Asian woman sat down behind her desk.

"So it says here that you think that you're pregnant?" She read and looked up at us, we just nodded, "And I take it that you didn't plan this?" she said, again we just shook our heads. "OK, well why don't we take you in for a look at your baby." She smiled at us and we moved in to another. I changed into one of those hospital gowns and climbed onto the table, she squirted a blue gel on my belly and started to ultrasound. Edward had hold of my hand and we both watched the screen waiting for an image to pop up, then doctor May pointed to the screen.

"That there guys is your baby" she pointed to a peanut looking thing, I squinted and still couldn't se it, I looked up at Edward and he was doing the same thing.

"I don't see it." I said looking from the screen to Edward to the doctor.

"That's fine sweetie, lots of people don't, but just wait a few weeks and you will" doctor May smiled at me.

After a few more test the doctor told us that I was about three weeks, and that I should start to take some vitamins. She printed off a copy of the ultrasound for and gave us a few books to read, we made another appointment for two weeks time, she said that by then I would be able to see the baby better.

Edward and I walked to the car together; he had his arms rapped around me. I was still looking at the picture in my hand, trying so hard to see my baby. I still couldn't, I could see little black blurs, but that was it.

We didn't say a word until we were about half way home.

"I'm going to tell Charlie tonight, would you like to be there, and I was thinking that I should call Renee too, maybe just do all four of our parents at the same time?" I started to ramble, Edward put his hand on my knee, I looked over at him.

"What ever you want to do babe is fine with me, I'll just call my parents and have them meet us at your house, and all you have to do is call your mom and dad and tell them that people are coming over." He rubbed my leg and pulled out his phone to call his parents. I didn't the same. With in an hour we were puling into my driveway, I seen Carlisle's car and Renee's. Edward stopped the car and came around to help me out.

We walked in to see the four of them standing around in the kitchen talking,

"Umm, can you guys all come in here please." I called from the TV room. The four of them came in looking around the room. They sat down in front of us, Edward was holding my hands.

"I, we, have to tell you all something." I looked over at my dad, the wasn't breathing, he knew what was coming. "I'm, well, we're pregnant." I said barley in a whisper.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" both Charlie and Carlisle yelled, jumping up from their seats.

The two of the started yelling at us and telling us how irresponsible we are, that it was reckless to let this happen. Then Charlie started saying that Edward was a bad kid and he was dragging me down with him, so the Carlisle and Charlie got into a fight. While I just sat there and started to cry into Edward's chest.

"Will you two shut up!!!?" Renee yelled when she seen that I was crying. "Look at what you've done" Esme added, they both got up and came over to me, hugging me. "It will be ok Bella, we'll help you through this, have you seen a doctor?" Esme asked I nodded ad handed her the ultrasound.

"Ahhh, look I can see it, look Renee, our grandbaby." They started to coo over the picture, that they could tell was a baby. I felt like crying again.

"So Bella, are you going to keep this baby?" Charlie asked a little gruffly.

"Yes" I said.

"And how are you planning on raising a baby, neither of you have a job, or any idea what you are going to do after you finish school next year." He went on to say.

"We have yet to sit down and figure all this out just yet Charlie, we are still trying to get over the shock that we are about to be parents. But we still have two years of school left, I'm sure that in that time at lest one of us will be able to fine a job, and if you lot don't want to help us we ca do it on our own." Edward was staring Charlie down.

"Now now, none of that, of course we are going to help you with whatever you need. Right boys?" Esme said, looking over at Charlie and Carlisle, they just nodded not wanting to brig on the wrath of Esme. "Good, now, I'm going to make you something to eat, both of you. And I want you both to go up to Bella's room and talk about all the things that you think you will need to take care of your baby, make a list and after dinner we will all sit down and add things, and talk some more. Now off you go." Esme shooed us up stairs, and told Charlie and Carlisle to shut up and sit down while her and Renee made dinner.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would. " I said to Edward on our way up the stairs.

"Much better" he agreed.

Well there you have a new chapter for you,

If you were wondering the gang is in there second last year, I don't know what you would call it in the US, but here we just call it year 11. So umm yeah, I had to change it to fit with the rest of the story that is to come.

Anyway please review and tells me what yall think, lol

Xoxo Mariah


	7. Chapter 7

The next mourning I woke up with a start, that is I started running to the bathroom before I was even awake.

Edward came in and held my hair back for me, rubbing my back as I up chucked my dinner from the pervious night. Let's just say it tasted wayyyyyy better going down. It was Friday and I was so thankful for that. I was going to tell Emmett and jasper today. I hope they don't kill Edward, they maybe his brothers, but they love me way more.

After I was dressed I walked down stairs to see both my parents and Edwards sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, as if nothing was wrong. I sat down and mom handed my a hot cup of tea.

"Well, the good thing is you want be late for school any more." Charlie and Carlisle both laughed, in turn having their wives hit them up side the head.

"Mourning sickness is not something that will be joked about" my mother scolded them.

"Come on love, we have to go." Headed handed me his leather jacket and grabbed our bags.

"Bella, your things will be ready for you when you get home.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm moving into Edwards place, we all decided it would be safer, the fact that Carlisle was a doctor sold it. Not that there was anything wrong with me, but just that If I fell over he would already be there, or at least not as far away.

We also decided that we wouldn't tell anyone but family for now, or as long as I could hid it. Not that I would ever be ashamed of our baby. I just hated it when people would talk about you behind your back, and I really didn't want to have to kick anyone's ass right now.

We pulled up at school and Alice and Rose both ran over to the car.

"So tell us, what did they say, what did the doctor say? Is it a boy or girl?" they started asking me question but not letting me answer them.

"GUYS!" I almost screamed, I placed a finger over my lips, "SHHHH" I shushed them.

"Sorry" they said.

I went through the events of the pervious nights and this morning's event for them, not leaving anything out.

So you really get to live at Edwards?" Alice asked, I nodded and she started to bounce up and down. "Are you going to tell the boys? They might get a little studious when you just start living at their house." Rose added, and held Alice down, frowning at her.

"I'm going to tell them at lunch." As I said this the bell sounded and Edward came up behind me, rapping his arms around me.

"Lets go love." He said and we moved into the building, the others following us. As we walked I seen that everyone was staring at me and Edward, I looked up at him and he just shrugged.

"Hey Bella, Edward." Jessica popped up in front of us, out of no where.

"Jessica" we said and went to start walking away. She stepped in front of us. "What?" I asked.

"So B" she said this really loud and even more people look to us, "Tell us, when is the baby due?" everyone in the hall moved in closer to here what I would say, but they didn't get a chance to, Rosalie had stepped forward and driven a punch into Jessica's ovaries.

"It doesn't matter when Bella is due, but now you can never even have the option." Rosalie yelled at her, Jessica was in a ball on the fall. I laughed and stepped over her, Alice and jasper did the same. Emmett had to rap his arms around Rose a drag her away.

Edward and I went to our home room and the others to theirs.

_Lunch _

I walked to our table and sat down, I was the first one there, I started to eat my lunch when I felt the thud of Emmett and jasper sitting down on either side of me.

I looked up to see them both looking at me, waiting for an answer to this mornings events.

"So little B, is it true? Are you pregnant?" Emmett asked, I just nodded, looking down, I didn't want to see their disappointment.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Jasper asked. His voice was soft, not angry, but hurt that I had kept this from them.

"I had to tell Charlie first, and I did, last night. Edward and I were going to tell you today at lunch, well now. But the fucking big MOUTH JESSICA" I started to yell and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "Sorry, I just didn't want every one to know just yet, and I really wanted to tell you guys on my own and Edward of course."

"We understand B, so how did your parents take it?" Emmett asked and pulled me for a hug; I smiled and went on to tell them about the night before and that I would be moving in with them. Emmett was over the moon with the fact that he was going to be an uncle, and that he was getting to see his little sister 24/7. Although Edward said that he would have something to say about this.

_That night at the Cullen's house_.

"Edward, Edward stop I'm going to pee," I laughed as Edward continued to tickle me on his, or now our bed.

"OK, ok." He moved off of me, I sat up and looked around the room. There was now a mix of my things in with Edwards. I sighed, and Edward moved back up against the head board, I leaned against his chest.

"I really want boy." Edward said after about 5 minutes of silence.

I turned to look up at him; he just smiled down at me.

"Me two." I smiled and snuggled back down into him. He started to rub my belly, tracing patterns on it.

I started to think about what I was going to do about after the baby comes, how were we going to go to school, look after a baby, and get jobs?

Edward felt the tension run through my body and started to rub my shoulders.

"Don't worry love, I'll figure it out. I have a trust fund. And I'm going to WU to see what they can offer us, it will all be fine." He told me and kissed my temple. I sure hope that he was right.

_The next after noon._

I was sitting in the study with Alice and Rose looking at baby stuff on the internet, cribs, cotes, baths, toys, pushers, and such.

Edward and the boys went out somewhere, they didn't tell me where. And that was really all I could think about, I had been talking to Esme, and she said that she would take me under her wing, I really wanted to be a house designer, doing enterers, and she said that I could do my training with her over the next year, and she said that maybe we could go into business together, after I learned the ropes that is. I was over the moon about that, and I wanted to tell Edward, I knew that his dream was to be a children's doctor, he had told me this, only once, and I was the only on that knew this, not even his parents knew.

"OOO, look at this one, it's so cute." Alice brought up a picture of a basinet, it was covered in white lace, and I just about fell in love with it.

"OOO, I love it, Alice how much is that?" I asked.

"$599" she said, the smile that was on my face fell, I would not spend that much money on a Basinet that the baby would only be in for a few months, no matter how much I loved it.

"Keep looking, maybe something under $300." I said and got up to go and see what Esme was doing.

She was sitting in her office going over some blue prints for a house she was working on.

She looked up at me and smiled, patting the seat next to her's.

"What wrong deer?" she asked as I sat down and looked at some color choices she had fro a room in the house; I started to match the color plates to the room.

"I like this color" I told her, she frowned and looked down, her eyes lit up.

"Yes that is perfect, thank you; I've been trying to find the right color for that room all week. But don't try and not answer my question young lady, what's wrong?"

I sighed, "Well apart from the fact that I don't know where the father of my baby has pissed off to, I was looking at some baby things with the girls, and figured out the I don't want to waist my money, but I really loved this basinet, and it was like $600. and I mean we have to buy so much more as well, I'm just a little over whelmed right now is all." I told her and she rapped her arm around me.

"Just take a few deep breaths, and I know that right now its all really over whelming, but we just have to take things one step at a time." She then told me to go back and do something else with the girls, watch a movie and do our nails or something. I smiled and went back to my room.

_That night at about 10:30pm_

The girls and I were about halfway through 'bring it on' when the boys came crashing through the doors. They were laughing and pushing each other around. I took one look at Edwards blood shot eyes and knew that they were high, maybe even a little drunk. I glared at him, what the hell was wrong with that boy? Alice and Rose both had the same looks on their faces that I did. I got up from my seat and walked over to Edward.

"Hey baby," he said, he placed his hands on my belly, "And baby" he laughed. I growled at him and bring my arm back, then letting it snap forward, right in his bloodshot eye.

"Fuck you Edward. I knew you would pull some dumb ass shit like this." I yelled at him and marched up the stairs, the girls' right behind me, we went into my room and I slammed to the door. Letting Edward know he was welcome to sleep on the sofa for all I cared at this point in time.

_The next mourning _

I woke up with Alice's head on my chest and my head in Rose's lap. I moved away from them slowly so that I didn't wake them up and went into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror; my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying that I had done the night before. I washed my face and got dressed for the day, I rubbed my hand over my belly, I was now 3 months and you could now see my belly sticking out. I opened my bedroom door, and Edwards fell at my feet, he had slept in front of the door and when I opened it he feel backwards onto my feet.

I sighed and bent down to pick his ass up.

"Edward?!" I nudged him.

"Mmmmhmmm" he moaned and tried to role over. I hit him up side the head and he soon jumped up, he looked around himself and frowned, them his eyes landed on me, the anger that was in my eyes and my hands that were on my hips. "Bella" he jumped up, "Baby, I'm sorry about last night, the boys just wanted to take me out to celebrate is all, it will be the last time ever, I swear to you. Baby I'm so sorry." He tried to explain himself but I just walked away.

"I don't want to hear it right now Edward. I have a doctor's appointment in an hour." I said as I walked down the stairs. Not looking back at him, I was so made with him that it hurt to even look at him, for I knew that he was sorry, but that didn't change what he did.

**Well, what do you think? **

**Please review and I will up date asap. **

**Love Mariah **


	8. Chapter 8

Esme and I drove in sighlenss, I was still pissed at Edward and his 'dumbassness' and I really didn't want to go to the doctors without him. I was going to find out the sex of the baby today, I really wanted Edward there with me. Esme pulled into the parking lot and helped me out of the car. I felt as if I was the size of an elephant, but I was only three months and was going to get way bigger.

Esme singed me in, and then we sat in the waiting room until we were called. I kept thinking about how he walked in the door last night, knowing he was as high as a kite. I felt betrayed, as if he didn't want this baby as much as he kept telling me he did. I used to love going in a big group of friends and getting wasted and high, but now I'm going to be a…a…mo..a..Mother. I couldn't even say it yet, O god; I was an unwed mother to be.

"Bella swan?" the nurse called, I stood up and followed her into the room, I waited for a few minutes before the doctor came in. she got me to lay back on the bed and then squirted the blue gel on my belly. "SO Bella, no Edward today?" she asked, I sighed and just shook my head. She gave me a sympathetic look and smiled, turning her attention back to the monitor.

"She's my girlfriends…get out of the way…Bella!!" I frowned and look toward the door, what was all the yelling about. "Bella, baby!?!?!" the flung open and there stood Edward, he was panting and looked a mess.

"I'm sorry miss, he just barged." A small nurse said.

I sighed, "It's fine, he's the father…"

"So there" Edward finished, and being the grown up that he is, poked his tongue out at the nurse and came over to me. He kissed my forehead and I glared at him. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"OK then, so let's see what your baby is, Shall we?" The doctor said and turned back to the monitor, after a few minutes she turned back and smiled at us. "Well guys, it looks like you're going to be having a little boy, congratulations." She said with a big smile, I was floored; I looked up to Edward, to see that his eyes were all watery. "I'll give you a minute, I'll go get you a copy of this." She said and walked out.

"A boy, a baby boy" he whispered and looked down at me, he kissed the tope of my head. "Bella, Baby, I swear that last night was the last time. I will never be that stupid again, you and our baby come first to me, always." He said, I knew that I could never stay made at him, I leaned up and kissed him.

"Ok, Edward?" I started, he nodded tell me to go on, "I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he told me, and leaned in to kiss me. His soft lips meet mine in a passionate kiss, our lips moved together as one. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I granted, just as our tongues met the door flung open.

"Ok, well I have…O, I'm sorry" the doctor blushed and looked away. Edward pulled away from me, a smirk in those eyes of his.

"Later babe" he said and turned to look at the doctor,

"So umm yes I have booked you to come back in, in two weeks time, and here is your copy of today's ultrasound." She handed the photos to Edward and bid us a good day. I just laughed and wiped the gel off my belly and pulled my shirt down, moving to get up, Edward rapped his arms around my waist.

"Shall we love?" he asked as he led me out the door, I giggled.

Esme meet us in the waiting room, I told her that Edward would drive me home and that we would meet her there. Just smiled and gave us both a kiss on the cheek.

Edward lead me to the car, and helped me get in. the drive home was nice, Edward held my hand over the consol and we listened to some nice quiet music. Every now and then Edward would bring my hand to his lips and kiss it softy. We pulled into the drive and I was so happy to be home, I just wanted to go to our room and be with Edward, not that I could because Alice and Rose both knew that I was finding out the sex today, and would pounce on me as soon as I was out of the car.

And pounce they did, I didn't even get up the steps and they were asking me questions. I didn't stop though until I reached the sofa and plonked down with my feet up. Sighing I closed eyes and let my head fall back.

"Well Bella??" they all asked.

"Aaarrhhh" I sighed and looked over at Edward who was walking in with a hot cup of tea, I smiled and took it from him willingly. "Thanks babe." I said as I begin to sip at it.

"Bella!! Tell us!!! Is it a boy or a girl?" Alice whined, I frowned at her.

"Alice don't whine, its not every becoming." I told her in my best mom voice. "But if you must know, you should starting buying things in Blue's and green's" I told her, she looked at me for a minute, then I could see the light do on in her head.

"OMG, it's a boy, it's a boy, Yay, Yay, Yay." She started to bounce around the room, singing and laughing with Rose.

"Ok, well now that that's done, I'm going to take a nap. Come o Edward." I said and pulled Edward along behind me.

"Pussy" Emmett called out after him, the there was a loud smacking sound and Emmett moaning in pain.

"Ouch Rose, what was that for?"

"Ooo, don't you start with me Emmett Cullen." I giggled at how pissed she sounded.

We reached our room and I feel back first onto the bed, letting out a big puff of air. Edward came over and took my shoes and socks off, he rubbed my feet and then moved his way up my carves, under my knee, it was heaven. I was moaning as Edward rubbed all of the stress out of my legs. Slowly he moved up my body, running his hands up my sides and over my belly.

He hovered over me for a minute until I pulled his lips down on mine. I ran my tongue along his bottom lips and he parted them right away. Our tongues fought together, until he let me win, I explored his mouth as he ran his hands down to my breast, rubbing them and massaging them. I moaned into his mouth, he twicked my nipple and I just about came right there.

I pulled away from his mouth, and left a trail of kisses down his neck. Edward slowly pulled my dress up and over my head, running his hands all over my body. Over my baby bump.

"God your beautiful" he whispered and places a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Edward?" he nodded, "Take me?" I said low and husky, it had been so long since we had been together.

"Anything my love" he said and took his shirt off, I ran my hands up and down his chest, to his pants. I fumbled with his button and zipper, finally getting them down. Taking his boxers with them. There we lay, only the thin layer of my panties separating us. "I love you Bella, and nothing with ever change that, you and our son will always come first to me. You will always have what you want, our son will never go without, I promise." He kissed me one more time, and then slid my panties down my legs, kissing and sucking his way back up.

Slowly he entered me; I rapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me. Slowly he started to thrust into me, the friction was amazing.

""Faster Edward" I panted, he complied with every whish. Our panting and grunting were the only sounds coming out of the room.

When Edward leaned down to kiss me, it donned on me, that after all the times we had had sex, we had never made love. And now that was what we were doing, we were making love. This realization made all the sensations all the more real and exciting.

I could feel the ring begin to tighten in my lower stomach, Edwards thrust began to move faster and faster, he was close.

"Cum with me love." He said and leaned down kiss me.

"UH, Edward!!" I screamed out, this was the best sex ever.

"Bella" he whispers in my ear.

We both came together; I could fell him all over me, his sent, his love. He looked into my eyes, and then leaned down to kiss me.

Slowly he pulled out of me and lay next to me. We just looked at each other for a long time; Edward pulled me into his arms. We fell asleep together, that was the best nights sleep I've ever had.

**Ooo how was that? **

**Please tell me. **


End file.
